When shielding and/or cooling IC-components there has often been used hitherto a metal frame which is hole-mounted on a circuit board, and a metal cover or lid. However, completely different requirements are placed today on arrangements of this kind, due to the much higher frequencies that shall be attenuated or dampened, up to 5 GHz, meaning that a hole distance greater than 2 mm between shield and circuit board cannot be accepted. If such a conventional concept were to be put into effect, the circuit board would be perforated with holes, which cannot be accepted because of the reduced packaging density of conductors.
For the purpose of fitting a cooling screen or some other flange-like component on a circuit board there has been proposed a type of contact spring which is surface mounted on the board. This spring has the form of a generally U-shaped section into which the component has been placed. The drawback with this type of spring is that it does not provide sufficient contact pressure, therewith resulting in bad electric contact and impaired screening. Furthermore, this type of spring lacks the possibility of securing further components, for instance a fastener means for holding a cooler or the like firmly in place over a cooling screen attached in the contact spring.